creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Observations of New Year's Eve in the fictional world
This is a list of ways how the New Year's Eve is celebrated in the fictional world. Republic of Guy Traditionally people believe that on the morning of December 31, people throw away the sins of the old year, so Guyers on the morning of December 31, usually after breakfast, take a shower with cold water, because sins are "hot" and they are vanished with effects of the "cold". Preparations for celebrations start on Christmas (December 25), so cities, to make them more ready, start decorating themselves with snowflake lamps during days around December 20, which is the date people decorate Christmas trees to have more free time on December 25. Celebrations start usually six hours before midnight, accompanied by a traditional meal of "rollings" (a sausage made by many different kinds of well tasting and rare meat), which is eaten only around the period between December 20 and January 15. Cafés usually host DJs playing popular music, while restaurants usually play classical music accompanied by a formal dinner which begins with the rollings meal. During the celebrations, people traditionally eat apples (or drink apple juice) between meals as a sign to get healthy into the next year. At 11:55pm, if it is done in a house, people begin to tidy rooms in a traditional time limit of 3 minutes, if someone fails to do that so, they are allowed to do again in 60 minutes or when they wake up on January 1. At midnight, people break the glass from which apple juice is served, imitating the firework sound, and then drink a glass of beer cheering. Cafés at this time launch giant candles, and restaurants play an always instrumental version of the national anthem. Streets are then decorated with fireworks set to fire at midnight. Traditionally everyone goes to bed at 1:45am or earlier. Tamagotchi Republic Traditionally, citizens hang up yellow and red wreaths (known to the republic's legend as GotchiWreaths) on their doors and hang up stockings that are yellow on the body and blue on the top. These stockings, known as MameStockings, are to signify the importance of Mametchi to the schools and the citizens. At 6:30pm, Santaclautchi has to hurry up with getting ready for the New Years' celebration, or else he may not be able to come to the party on time. His reindeer, Rednosetchi, doesn't feel hesitant to come at this time, so the two have to come by 8:20pm. At 10:50pm, an important announcement by the mayor of Tamagotchi Town is given out, which is known to legend as the Tamagotchi New Years' Suite. The speech lasts until 11:30pm. Later on, a large pole, in which a statue of Mametchi is positioned at the top, is revealed. Everyone has to cheer very loudly or else the statue won't get its colors. At the stroke of 11:59pm, the Mametchi statue starts to go down for a minute. At midnight, the statue stops at the very bottom of the pole. After more cheering, citizens attending the party hold hands in a circle and sing the republic's national anthem first, and then Auld Lang Syne.